1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to food containers, specifically a clamshell-style food tray with a cup-based closure mechanism.
2. Background
Disposable plates are often used at social gatherings such as parties, sporting events, and business functions, as they offer a convenient way to provide tableware without having to worry about tedious clean-up. In many instances, it is desirable to have plates with lids to protect food from pests and/or maintain an ideal temperature, especially when outdoors. It is also desirable to have a food tray that can hold a beverage container, such that a user need not use both hands when trying to hold the food tray and a cup or other beverage vessel. It would also be convenient to have a food tray wherein a beverage container can act as the closure mechanism for the tray.
What is needed is a clamshell-style food tray that can accommodate a beverage container when the tray is in either open or closed configurations. The beverage container should also be able to keep the food tray in a closed configuration when the beverage container is engaged with the tray. In some embodiments, the food tray should have multiple compartments for separating food items. In yet other embodiments, the food tray should be disposable and made of eco-friendly corn products or recycled materials.